Crazy For This Girl" A Taiora Songfic
by Starlight Sora
Summary: It's my first songfic. I know not a very original title, but I couldn't think of anything. Wow, I'm really bad at summaries so why don't you just read it and find out what happens for yourself.


"Crazy For This Girl" A Taiora Songfic

Disclaimer~ I don't own digimon, Taichi, Sora, or Yamato. If you think I do I suggest you seek help quickly. I also don't own the song "Crazy for this girl" by Evan and Jaren, obviously they do. So after that enjoy the story…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Just go and talk to her Tai!" Yamato Ishida saw his friend drooling over Sora Takenouchi, a close friend to both of them. "What are you talking about?" Taichi said startled. "You know exactlywhat I'm talking about!" Yamato said. Taichi just raised one eyebrow at his friend. "Read my lips… YOU HAVE FALLEN FOR SORA!" Yamato said slowly and clearly. Taichi was taken aback by this. Could I really be falling for Sora like Yamato says?…

__

She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind  
  
"All right than, if you don't like her like you say. I dare you to go over there and talk to her without stuttering or blushing once!" Yamato said slyly. Taichi being one that is always up for a good dare gladly accepted. "All right you're on buddy!" They shook on it. Yamato extended an arm to where Sora was sitting reading a book. "It's your move," He replied to Taichi. He sat down on a park bench only a few feet from Sora, so that he could clearly see and hear everything. This should be very interesting Yamato chuckled to himself. This has got to be the easiest dare I've ever gotten in my life! Taichi thought as he started to walk towards Sora, but suddenly an enormous lump grew in his throat. She looked so beautiful; the golden sun seemed like nothing to the love radiating from her. She turned to Taichi closing her book. "O hi Taichi!" 

__

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

"Hey Sora," Tai said nervously. So far so good He thought. He glanced at Yamato who just urged him to say more. "Where have you been these past days, I haven't seen you in a while!" Sora said smiling. "O w-well you know, I've been here and there," Taichi inwardly kicked himself. '_I've been here and there' _that's smooth Kamiya! Sora gave him a sideways look. "You okay?" She asked. Taichi glanced back at Yamato. I wonder who he keeps looking at, Sora thought. She tried to peer around Taichi just to be stopped by his firm grip on her shoulders. "Sooo, what have you been doing lately?" He asked blushing and looking every which way, but where Sora was. "Tai are you sure you're okay?" Sora asked worried. It was the first time Tai had looked at her since he started talking to her. Her eyes seemed terribly worried. Tai remembered back in the digital world when he had gotten badly injured she was the one that had held him and healed him. Her eyes looked the same way back than whenever she looked at his wounds as they did now. It was a shame he didn't realize that he loved her than, or else he would have enjoyed being hurt a lot more… 

__

She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now

"Taichi!" Sora said a bit louder. "Umm, oh, what?" He said snapping out of it. He blushed as deeply as the color of Sora's eyes. Shit Yamato will never let me live this one down! Taichi thought. Sora reached for Taichi's hand. "Tai, tell me what's up. Maybe I could help," Sora said cautiously. Taichi bolted up from the bench before Sora could get hold of his hand. "NothingSoraI'msorryI'vegottago, umihavesoccerpractice!" Taichi said as fast as he possibly could. "See ya!" He called over his back. Yamato got up from his seat and ran after Taichi. "Soccer practice?" Sora said puzzled. "It's Sunday, no one has practice today…"  
_  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

"I totally blew that one!" Taichi said frantically to Yamato. "She probably thinks I'm a total freak!" Taichi buried his face in his hands. Yamato muffled a chuckle so that it sounded like a cough. His friend looked up and glared at him, clearly not fooled by the act. "Listen, I know you like her man. And it's obvious you've figured out lately that you like Sora more than just your best friend too. So know all you have to do is admit to Sora that you want to take your relationship farther, and let fate do it's thing," Yamato said. "Easier said than done." Taichi sighed. "Maybe all you need is a chance, like maybe the spring fling dance next week…" 

  
_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you_

"There she is dude!" Yamato nudged Taichi. They were standing around the refreshment table. They came early because Yamato's band had to play, and because they didn't want to miss Sora coming in. Taichi spun around. There was Sora; she was in a white, silk dress with crossed straps in the back. That clearly showed all Sora's feminine curves. She had her hair pulled up elegantly with a tiara to hold it up. To add a little bit of color she wore a ruby necklace to match the ruby rhinestones in her tiara. She was a vision a perfection the rubies setting off her eyes perfectly. She was heaven, hell, and everything in between. She walked around a little while before spotting the guys. "Hi Taichi, Yamato!" She said cheerily. O God I can't do this! Yamato please don't go like we planned. "Well, I better go warm up. I'll see you two later." He winked at Tai over his shoulder. Shit what do I say now? Tai thought. Geez why has Tai been so uncomfortable around me lately. Tonight it seems the worst. "Tai, we've seriously got to have a talk." Sora said sternly. All the color drained from Oh my Gawd! I bet she's figured out I'm in love with her! I bet that she's going to yell at me and tell me that she never wants to talk to me again. I don't think I can take that! All these thoughts clashed in Taichi's mind. They walked out of the high schools gym and into the garden. They sat down beside the fountain in silence. Finally Sora said something, "Taichi Kamiya, I know there is something going on with you, I know you to well. Now either you are going to tell me or I'm just going to have to drag it out of you." Sora said looking into Taichi's eyes. They pierced through his soul like daggers. He took a deep breath. "Well, Sora, I think it started after we got back from the digital world." He paused, Sora just nodded. "Well I think, no wait… I don't think I know. Sora Takenouchi I'm in love with you!" He blurted out. Silent tears streaked down Sora's face. "Taichi, I don't know what to say!" She got up and ran into the darkness. Great Kamiya she'll probably never talk to you again. Taichi sullenly walked home not wanted to return to the dance. _  
_  
_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

The rain battered against the window of Taichi's room. The sky reflected Taichi's feelings perfectly, gray, wary, and gloomy. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Taichi chanted as he repeatedly hit his head against his pillow. ::Knock knock knock:: Probably Yamato hear to try to comfort me "Go away!" He yelled through his pillow. The knocking stopped. Good he left He buried his head further into his pillow when he heard footsteps. "Yamato go away I don't feel like talking!" He muffled. The door to his room opened. "Taichi…" A soft angelic voice spoke. "S-Sora?" Taichi bolted up. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Righting a wrong," she replied. She walked up to Taichi and brushed her lips against his. She spoke four words before getting up to leave. "I love you too." And she slipped out of his room without another word. 

__

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I'm glad she's finally figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

A/N~ "Lalalalala I'm crazy for this girl!" O! O shit your finished reading this already. ::Blushes deeply:: This never happened. LOL just joking. I did change the last part of the chorus in the last repeat but I just thought it worked so well! Please R/R! Thanx!

~**Starlight Sora**~


End file.
